


Shelter From the Cold

by SassyPants



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Steve moves in with Bucky, and their first night together sets the tone for every night to follow.





	Shelter From the Cold

Steve stepped into Bucky’s apartment while Buck hauled in his luggage. Steve had been here lots of times before, but this time it was different. This time, it was home. He shivered, the New York winter working its will on him. The air frosted when he exhaled, and he crossed his arms across his thin, shivering chest for warmth. He didn’t complain. He merely went to the radiator to turn it on.

“Bucky, your heat’s not working.”

Bucky set down Steve’s luggage and came over to fiddle with the thing. “It was out earlier, too. Gonna have to talk to the landlord. Geez, I’m sorry, Steve.”

“It’s all right,” Steve said. “We’ll just pile a lot of blankets on the couch.”

Bucky shook his head. “You’re not sleeping on the couch. Not in this cold.” He looked down at Steve who, teeth chattering, looked up, forcing a smile as if to say ‘see, everything’s okay.’ “Don’t give me that look. Sleep in the bedroom with me.”

Steve’s brows lifted. “What?”

“Body heat, Steve. You’re not strong enough to go it alone, I don’t care how many blankets you’ve got on you.”

Steve swallowed, then nodded. “Okay, if you’re sure.” He wanted to press the point, but deep down, he knew Bucky was right. A night on the couch in this cold and he’d surely come down with something. Then he’d be an even bigger burden. So he said, “I’ll just go change into my PJs.”

Bucky looked like he was about to say something, then snapped his mouth shut.

“What is it, Bucky?”

“Nothing. Just that body heat gets you warmer if there’s no fabric in the way.”

Steve looked at Bucky for a moment, and when his friend didn’t meet his gaze, he says, “Oh. Okay, well, I guess I’ll just get under the covers.”

Bucky smiled thinly. “Yeah, no use staying up tonight when it’s this cold inside.”

Steve slipped into Bucky’s bedroom. This was a place he wasn’t all that familiar with. The bed was big enough for two if the two were friendly, and given the recent cold snap, Steve wasn’t surprised to find it heaped with blankets. Still shivering, he stripped out of his coat, his threadbare trousers, and his thin shirt. Surely he could keep his boxers on. He slipped under the covers, still shivering, and called to Bucky, “Okay, Buck.”

Bucky came in, already stripping down. Steve tried not to watch, though his eye was drawn to Bucky’s flawless physique. He was everyone’s idea of a man’s man. Strong, with well-defined muscles and, Steve couldn’t help catching a glimpse, an impressive specimen below the belt. Bucky apparently didn’t believe in keeping boxers on.

He slid under the covers, and Steve was immediately relieved to feel the heat of him. “Gosh, that’s so much better,” he said as he curled up under the blankets with Bucky.

“Don’t be shy,” Bucky told him. “Come here.” He took Steve in his arms and pulled him closer.

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed again. “It’s okay, Bucky, you don’t need to…”

Bucky drew him up against his naked body, spooning him from behind. “It’s cold, Steve,” he murmured. “You’re too delicate for this weather.”

Steve grumbled. He resented being called delicate, even if it was true. The last time he came down with something, he ended up in the hospital because his lungs threatened to give out. He had to be careful. It was different than picking fights; he couldn’t punch the lights out of a virus.

Steve stopped shivering as Bucky’s warmth enveloped him. He thought about baseball statistics, various artistic techniques, and anything that would distract him from how good it felt to have that strong body wrapped around his. He’d dreamt of it plenty, but the reality was so much better. He shifted a little as his cock grew in his boxers, and he curled up a little more to hide it.

The more Steve wiggled about, though, the more he became aware of the pressure against his backside, a prodding from Bucky that could only be one thing. Steve froze, then gasped to find Bucky grinding against him. It was a slow, subtle thing, but it was definitely happening.

Steve stayed silent for as long as he could. He lay there breathing hard as Bucky’s cock against his ass made him so hard his boxers were getting a stain of dampness on the front of them. Finally, he couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Bucky?”

Bucky’s hand drifted to Steve’s hip, and he nuzzled the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “Do you want me to stop?”

Steve shook his head. “No,” he said, a little too eagerly.

With that permission given, Bucky groaned and nibbled at Steve’s throat, gripping his hip as he ground against him harder. “Steve,” he whispered. “Are you sure you’re up for this, pal? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Steve said, a little irritation slipping into his voice. He wasn’t some delicate flower who was going to wilt the first time someone touched him! He’d taken enough beatings in the street to know his own resilience.

Bucky chuckled at the irritation, and he said, “Fair enough. Come here.” He turned Steve around so that he could kiss him full on the mouth.

Steve started. He’d never been kissed before. Slowly, he opened up to it, parting his lips so Bucky’s tongue could plunge into his mouth, tasting and teasing him. Steve pressed back into the kiss, curling his tongue around Bucky’s and muffling a moan.

Bucky rolled him onto his back and lay atop him, propping himself on one elbow so as not to crush the smaller man. He continued kissing him as one hand went down to the boxers to push them down. Steve removed them and tossed them to the floor. Bucky moaned his approval and curled his hand around Steve’s hard cock.

It felt so different to have someone else’s hand on him. The firm stroking set him to squirming and gasping between hard kisses. He knew Bucky was the sort who wasted no time from all the stories of his conquests, and Steve was overcome. He thrust into the stroking, intent on coming.

Bucky held off, then, and he drew away from the kissing to say, “I want to do it with you, Steve. I love you so much.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Did Bucky just say…? He threw his arms around Bucky and said, “I love you, too, Bucky. Let’s do it.” Of course he was afraid. Bucky was big. But he also wanted him so much, all of him, even that.

Bucky lined up his cock so that it slid along Steve’s as he slowly thrust with his hips. He grabbed a jar of Vaseline off the nightstand. “I’ll be gentle,” he said as he stroked the stuff onto his cock, getting it thoroughly coated.

Steve clung to Bucky, shuddering with pleasure to feel their most sensitive parts in contact with each other. “I trust you,” he said.

Once Bucky was nice and slick, he slid his fingers under Steve’s balls, probing at his entrance. “Just relax,” he said. “This will loosen you up and make it easier for us to do it.”

Steve tensed up in surprise, but then did as Bucky told, and he spread his legs to help Bucky get access. “I trust you,” he said again.

The first finger went in easily enough to Steve squeezed around it. Bucky murmured, “Just relax,” and Steve did. It wasn’t so bad. It didn’t hurt; it just felt strange. When Steve took it without any tension, Bucky slid in a second. That was a snugger fit, and Steve hissed a breath. “Just relax,” Bucky said again. Steve did his best, but the two fingers moving inside him seemed so big. It took a little while. Then he felt his muscles loosening, taking the intrusion with more ease.

“Good, that’s good,” Bucky said. He finger-fucked Steve thoroughly, stretching him gently, unhurried and patient. Steve got to where the two fingers felt natural, pleasant even. Then Bucky pressed just so, and it felt good. “Bucky,” Steve gasped, and he rolled his hips to thrust into the pressure.

Bucky offered Steve a dimpled smile and said, “Pretty swell, huh?”

Steve uttered a breathy laugh. “Yeah,” he sighed and lay back amidst the pillows. His body succumbed fully to the treatment.

“There we go,” Bucky said. “That’s what I was waiting for.” He withdrew his fingers, wiped them off on a towel, then settled between Steve’s legs. Looking him in the eye, he said, “It’s going to hurt, but I’ll try to go easy on you Are you sure about this?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, Bucky. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Bucky smiled crookedly. “That makes two of us.” He lined himself up, and he said, “Here we go.”

Steve took a deep breath and let it out. This was it. He was really going to do this. Bucky pressed forward, and Steve’s pucker didn’t want to open at first. Slowly, so slowly, it stretched, and the head of Bucky’s cock slipped in.

Even stretched out and relaxed, Steve bit back a whimper. He wouldn’t let Bucky see him hurting. It burned though, that wide girth pushing into him. “Bucky,” he whispered, pushing against his shoulders despite himself.

Bucky stopped. “Are you okay, Steve?”

Steve nodded. “Just give me a second.”

Bucky stopped pressing and just held himself inside of Steve while Steve lay there panting. Eventually, he relaxed again, and he nodded. Bucky pressed further, and Steve clenched. Bucky stopped, and they waited for Steve to relax again. So it went until Bucky finally had all of his significant length buried inside of Steve. He moaned as Steve’s muscles clenched and relaxed over and over, milking his cock. “You feel so good,” he said.

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulders, his features pinched in pain and concentration. It burned! It was too much, too big! Part of him wanted to panic and push Bucky away. He never listened to that part of him, so why should he start now? Besides, the fact Bucky felt so good made him want to keep going. There was a deep need inside him to have this.

Finally, he relaxed, and as he did, so did Bucky, sinking in just a little further. Then he withdrew, slowly, and just as slowly thrust into Steve again. This time it went much easier, and Steve felt himself loosening up. With a third careful thrust, most of the pain had subsided.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “I think so.” He drew Bucky down to press his mouth to his, and as they kissed, Bucky withdrew and thrust again. This time Steve didn’t tense up at all. Bucky groaned with pleasure and thrust again. Steve sighed with relief as it went smoothly.

Bucky fucked Steve tenderly as they continued to kiss. Eventually the pain became a dull ache, and as Bucky stimulated that sweet spot, even the ache felt good. His grip tightened on Bucky’s shoulders, and he cried out Bucky’s name.

Bucky murmured between kisses, “That’s what I was hoping for.” He angled Steve’s hips just so and the pleasure spiked, causing Steve’s cock to throb. “Go ahead,” Bucky said. “Take hold of your cock, Steve, jack off. It’ll feel good.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed. Bucky was so much more cavalier with that kind of language. In fact, sometimes he used it on purpose to make Steve blush and scold. There was no scolding here, though. Steve sheepishly took hold of himself and gave himself a stroke. Little jolts of pleasure coursed through him, and he gasped.

“That’s right,” Bucky all but purred as he continued his steady thrusting. “I want you to come for me, Steve.” 

Steve’s blush deepened, but he stroked himself faster, his toes curling as he moaned. He bit his lip, not wanting to alert the neighbors to what they were doing.

Bucky didn’t care so much. “Mmn, yes,” he moaned. “Just like that. You’re so tight.”

Steve couldn’t take it. Bucky’s cock inside him and the friction of his own hand brought him off, gasping for breath as he spattered his stomach and chest with his jism. The explosive climax left his vision black, then hazy, and he was sure he passed out for a little bit.

Bucky groaned, “Yeah, baby, you’re so tight, oh my God, I’m gonna…”

Steve had some dim thought to scold Bucky for taking the Lord’s name in vain, but given the circumstances, he wasn’t feeling it. All he felt in the moment was exhausted and ecstatic.

Bucky hammered into him without a care, and within moments he buried himself deep. Steve felt his cock throbbing inside him, and the rush of liquid heat. Bucky stiffened, spasmed, and in the aftermath, he collapsed atop Steve, breathing raggedly.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed his neck, his jaw, then angled for his lips. Bucky stirred and kissed Steve back, murmuring, “I love you, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you,” Steve said and kissed him again. He stroked Bucky’s back, down to his taut ass. Steve hesitated, then gave it a squeeze. It was perfect. Everything about Bucky was perfect.

Bucky moaned and laughed lowly at the grabbing. “My Steve,” he said, and he rolled off of him, gathering him in his arms.

Steve snuggled up, and the cold was no longer a problem. He was nice and toasty in Bucky’s arms. His best friend, his lover. He hugged Bucky tightly and said, “All yours.”


End file.
